Yuyuko Saigyouji/RicePigeon's Version
Overview This version of Yuyuko is a 3-button character. The button can be used as a shortcut for her and Dash commands, while the button can be used as a shortcut for any commands involving . Unlike most characters, Ricepigeon's Yuyuko's + normal has projectile properties. Though she has many tools at her disposal, allowing her to play both offense and defense, Yuyuko tends to be on the slow side, so it can be difficult to generate momentum with her. Ghostly Butterfly is good for offense as it provides her with cover fire as she approaches an enemy. Butterfly Dream Dance is great for closing the gap between Yuyuko and her opponent, especially the version as it provides her with projectile immunity, but should not be used recklessly due to the attack's generally long startup times. At the beginning of the match, Yuyuko has the option to select either of her two Level 3 Spellcards for use, but will not be able to use both during the same match. It's generally recommended to choose the one more fitting for the situation Yuyuko finds herself up against. Sense of Cherry Blossom is the more powerful of the two, and is a grounded melee attack, meaning that airborne opponents cannot block it. The attack also provides Yuyuko with a large amount of invincibility frames, but the long startup makes it difficult, if not impossible, to use in combos. It is thus best used as a counter or on opponent's wakeup. Death Lance is the weaker of the two Level 3s, but is generally easier to use in combos. Also due to being a projectile, Death Lance covers more space at the expense of being able to be air blocked. The biggest advantage of this Super is the fact that the lasers are aimed at the opponent, guaranteeing that most, if not all, of the lasers will hit, and thus forcing the opponent to block. Moves + |c=Shortcut for }} Note: All non-projectile, non-throw attacks will gain a 25% damage boost on counterhit, as well as increased hitstun; all Light normals gain an addtional +1 frame advantage on counterhit, while all other non-projectile and non-throw attacks gain an additional +3 frame advantage. Moves that hit multiple times will only have counterhit bonuses applied to the first hit of the attack unless otherwise stated. Normals |damage=45 |block= |prorate=93% |cancel= , + , + , , + , , |notes= |description=Yuyuko points her finger in front of her as a spirit wisp follows to that point. Has slow startup for a jab, but great range. |image=YuyukoRP-5x.png |caption=Hitbox }} |command= |damage=35 |prorate=90% |cancel= , + , , |notes= |description=Yuyuko twirls her arm in an arc, leaving a ghostly butterfly trailing behind. |image=YuyukoRP-5y.png |caption=Hitbox }} |command= |damage=80 |prorate=80% |notes= |cancel= , |description=Yuyuko steps forward, slashing in front of her with a ghostly butterfly. Has good horizontal range. |image=YuyukoRP-5z.png |caption=Hitbox }} + |damage=30 |prorate=90% |block= |cancel= , , + , + , , + , , |description=similar to Yuyuko's , but from a crouching position and much faster startup. |image=YuyukoRP-2x.png |caption=Hitbox }} + |damage=23 x 4 |prorate=97% x 4 |notes= |block= |cancel= , + , , |description=Yuyuko flips backwards, leaving a spread of ghost butterflies. Slightly easier to combo into as of the 2015.10.27 update, but still difficult due to the velocity of the backflip. The move, however, remains useful as an anti-air. The attack can be cancelled as soon as Yuyuko's feet touch the ground following the flip. |image=YuyukoRP-2y.png |caption=Hitbox }} + |damage=85 |prorate=75% |block= |notes= |cancel= , |description=Yuyuko does a sweeping kick with ghost wisps, tripping the opponent. |image=YuyukoRP-2z.png |caption=Hitbox }} |damage=55 |prorate=88% |requirements= |block= |cancel=Air , Air , Air + , , |description=Air version of Yuyuko's Standing |image=YuyukoRP-j5x.png |caption=Hitbox }} |damage=70 |prorate=85% |requirements= |properties= |block= |cancel = Air , Air + , , |description=Yuyuko does a spin attack with two ghost butterflies that hits in front of and behind her. |image=YuyukoRP-j5y1.png |caption= |image2=YuyukoRP-j5y2.png |caption2= |image3=YuyukoRP-j5y3.png |caption3=Hitbox }} |damage=100 |prorate=80% |requirements= |block= |cancel= , |description=Yuyuko flips backward in mid-air, hitting the space above her. Good for air-to-air combat to hit opponents slightly above her. |image=YuyukoRP-j5z.png |caption= |image2=YuyukoRP-j5z2.png |caption2=Hitbox }} Command Attacks + or + + |damage=100 |prorate=50% |notes= |block= |cancel= |description=Yuyuko grabs her opponent and flies upward with them. Using a small wisp, she creates a small explosion, propelling Yuyuko backwards while sending the opponent down into the ground. Closely resembles her Gifts of the Deceased alt skillcard from Hisoutensoku. |image=YuyukoRP-5yz.png |image2=YuyukoRP-5yz2.png |caption=Hitbox |caption2=Animation on hit }} |damage=75 |prorate=80% |command= + |cancel= , |description=Yuyuko slams a ghostly butterfly down over the opponent's head. |image=YuyukoRP-6y.png }} |damage=30 x 4 |prorate=94% x 4 |command= + |requirements= |cancel= , |description=Yuyuko kicks downward, releasing a fountain of wisps at her feet. Hits multiple times. |image=YuyukoRP-j2z.png |caption=Hitbox }} Specials |command= |notes= |prorate=85% x 5 |cancel= |description=Yuyuko fires five beams of light which fan outward. The button press determines the spread of the beams, with being a wide spread and being a narrow spread. |image=YuyukoRP-236x.png |caption= Version Hitbox |image2=YuyukoRP-236y.png |caption2= Version Hitbox |image3=YuyukoRP-236z.png |caption3= Version Hitbox |version= |damage=18x5|advhit=D|nextrow= |damage=21x5|advhit=D|nextrow= |damage=25x5|advhit=D }} }} }} |command= |prorate=80% |notes= on & Versions |cancel= |description=Yuyuko flips backward much like her + , except instead of releasing projectiles, she kicks up pink energy, and is a melee attack rather than a projectile. Much like Yuyuko's + , this attack is likely to whiff unless done at point blank range and thus difficult to combo into, so this move is best used as a reversal as the name implies. Button press determines the strength of the attack, hitbox size, startup, and amount of startup invincibility. When used in conjunction with + , Yuyuko can travel a full screen's distance while covering a large horizontal space with her hitboxes, perfect for more defensive players or for a quick escape after performing a knockdown. Also, due to the velocity the attack applies to Yuyuko, this attack is less likely to whiff when used in a corner. |image=YuyukoRP-623x1.png |image2=YuyukoRP-623x2.png |caption2= Version Hitbox |image3=YuyukoRP-623y1.png |image4=YuyukoRP-623y2.png |caption4= Version Hitbox |image5=YuyukoRP-623z1.png |image6=YuyukoRP-623z2.png |caption6= Version Hitbox |version= |damage=90|advhit=D|nextrow= |damage=115|advhit=D|nextrow= |damage=140|advhit=D }} }} }} |command= |prorate=80% |cancel= |notes= Version: Version: |description=Yuyuko floats forward, taking out a pair of folding fans and spinning after traveling a set distance. Button press determines the distance Yuyuko travels before spinning. The version is unique in that Yuyuko will phase through the opponent before striking, allowing her to easily perform a crossup. |image=YuyukoRP-41236.png |caption=Hitbox |version= |damage=100|advhit=D|nextrow= |damage=120|advhit=D|nextrow= |damage=120 100|advhit=D }} }} |framenotes=Damage in [] refers to damage on crossup. }} |command= |damage=20 x 3 |prorate=88% x 3 |notes= |cancel= |description=Yuyuko lets loose a set of wisps which then travel upwards. The wisps are harmless until they touch the ceiling or walls, at which point they will transform into butterflies, which then aim towards the opponent's position. Difficult, if not impossible to combo into, but useful to provide Yuyuko with cover fire during opponent's wakeup. Button press determines the initial velocity of the butterfly wisps; sends them forward at an upward angle, sends them straight up, and sends them backward at an upward angle. |image=YuyukoRP-214.png |caption=Projectile Hitbox }} |command= |damage=15 x 6 |prorate=92% x 6 |notes= |cancel= |description=Yuyuko summons a ring of six wisps, which spins. Button press determines the velocity of the wisps and startup time; is quick but stays around Yuyuko's hand, travels diagonally, and travels forward horizontally, but has the slowest startup. |image=YuyukoRP-421.png |caption=Hitbox }} Supers |command= |damage=60 189 Poison damage over 315 ticks. |prorate=80% |requirements=1000 power. |notes= |description=Yuyuko fires a wisp in front of her. On contact, the opponent begins to suffer from Poison damage over time. If Yuyuko is hit, the Poison effect ends prematurely. Mostly used for space control or as a combo ender, but the size of the projectile's hitbox limits its use. |image=YuyukoRP-236236.png |caption=Projectile Hitbox }} |command= |damage=31.5 x 10 |prorate=95% x 10 |requirements=1000 power. |notes= |meter= / |description=Yuyuko creates two rings of ghost butterflies, which expand outward. Yuyuko has startup invincibility during the attack, so it can be used as a reversal. The butterflies all share the same hitbox, and the attack hits 10 times. |image=Yuyuko-Ghast1.png |image2=Yuyuko-Ghast2.png |image3=Yuyuko-Ghast3.png |image4=Yuyuko-Ghast4.png |caption4=Projectile Hitbox |advhit=D }} |command= |damage=87 x 7 |prorate=88% x 7 |requirements=3000 power Requires Spellcard selected prior to match |notes= |description=Yuyuko spins in place before pulling out a folding fan in a upward slashing motion that extends over half the screen. Has very long startup, about 1 full second long, but Yuyuko is completely invincible until the 4th hit of the attack, and deals over 600 damage on hit. Useful for hitting opponents on punish or wakeup, granting it better utility than her other Level 3 super. Also, due to being a grounded melee attack, it has the advantage of being air unblockable, unlike Death Lance. |image=YuyukoRP-236236a.png |caption=Hitbox }} |command= |damage=60 x 8 |prorate=97% x 8 |requirements=3000 power Requires Spellcard selected prior to match. |notes= |description=Yuyuko extends her fan behind her, creating a series of lasers, two at a time, that emit butterflies while spreading out upward. Note that only the lasers, not the butterflies, have hitboxes. The lasers are aimed at the opponent's midsection, thus making them difficult to avoid and making it a perfect way to end mid to far-range combos, despite the fact that it lacks the same utility and raw damage of he other Level 3. |image=YuyukoRP-236236b1.png |caption=Projectile 1 & 2 Hitbox |image2=YuyukoRP-236236b2.png |caption2=Projectile 3 & 4 Hitbox |image3=YuyukoRP-236236b3.png |caption3=Projectile 5 & 6 Hitbox |image4=YuyukoRP-236236b4.png |caption4=Projectile 7 & 8 Hitbox |damage=55x8|p1meter= |advhit=D }} Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Three Button Characters Category:Characters with Life Values of 1000 to 1049 Category:Zoning Characters